As payment, identification, an access methods proliferate, consumers must carry a corresponding number of portable consumer devices to conduct everyday business and personal tasks. These devices include cards, tokens, fobs, etc. In would be an advantage in the art to reduce the number of such devices that the consumer must carry without losing the corresponding functionality.